


Un Heureux Valentin

by Bigou



Series: Douceur des Enfers [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Human, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Succubus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les bonnes choses peuvent venir d'une multitude d'endroit différent. Parfois, elles peuvent même venir des enfers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Heureux Valentin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet Love from Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679792) by [Bigou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou). 



> To read the English version of this text, go see [Sweet Love from Hell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4679792).

   Comme tous les matins depuis que je l’on sort ensemble, je me réveille lentement, constatant avec joie que Gwenaëlle est toujours là, à mes côtés. Qu’elle n’est ni un rêve, ni le fruit de mon imagination. Étrange que mes peurs ne se soit pas estompées avec le temps, qu’une part de moi soit toujours convaincue que Gwen n’est que le fruit de mon désir d’être aimé, de mon désir d’avoir un peu de compagnie dans la vie.

   Il faut avouer que notre relation est… Comment dire… Un peu particulière ?

   Voyez-vous, Gwenaëlle est une succube. Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais si Gwen n’avait d’autres désirs que de dérober mon âme, je serais mort depuis longtemps.

   En fait, malgré sa nature démoniaque, Gwen a toujours été pleine de tendresse avec moi. Sûr, il nous arrive de nous disputer, comme n’importe quel couple. Mais même là, elle ne fait jamais plus que d’élever la voix.

   Il n’est rien que j’apprécie plus que ces matinées où l’on peut rester bien au chaud dans notre lit, tous les deux, car ce sont pratiquement les seuls instants où je peux l’admirer dans toute sa beauté, libre du masque humain derrière lequel elle se cache lorsque en publique.

   Je sais qu’elle fait semblant de dormir encore, les succubes sont incapables d’avoir leurs propres rêves, ce qui les oblige à partager ceux des autres. Et Gwen n’a pas à chercher bien loin, je suis toujours ravi qu’elle partage les miens !

   Je se serais heureux de rester plus longtemps allongé à ses côtés, à profiter de son enivrant parfum, mais nos plans pour la journée s’en retrouveraient quelque peu contrariés. Alors je caresse son flanc du bout du doigt, cette plaisante sensation faisant trembler ses ailes et tressaillir sa longue queue préhensile.

   Pourtant, elle refuse toujours d’ouvrir les yeux, alors je lui susurre : « Pour quelle raison t’es-tu autant embêtée à faire faire ce faux certificat de naissance, déjà ? »

   Cette fois-ci, elle se lève d’un bond, totalement paniquée, s’exclament : «  **MARIAGE !**  »

   Dans sa précipitation, elle oublie qu’elle est toujours sous sa vraie forme, nue de surcroît. Heureusement, je parviens à la stopper avant qu’elle ne sorte… En attrapant sa queue. Cela la stoppe immédiatement, la douleur lui faisant ouvrir ses ailes en grand. Je m’excuse de l’avoir ainsi blessé, avant de lui rappeler : « Mes parents ont dormi ici cette nuit, et ils ignorent **tout** de ton “petit” secret. » À ces mots, elle respire un grand coup, avant de revêtir son apparence humaine et rapidement enfiler un pyjama, ronchonnant à propos de l’absurdité de devoir s’habiller pour pouvoir aller se laver.

   Ce mariage n’a pas grand-chose à voir avec les grandioses cérémonies que l’on voit dans les films, ce n’est qu’un mariage civil, une façon de donner une existence légale à notre couple. En dehors de Gwenaëlle et moi, les seules personnes présentes seront nos témoins, parmi les quels se trouvent mes parents, et le maire.

   Pourtant, avec tous les efforts qu’elle a fournis pour qu’il puisse avoir lieu, ce mariage est, pour moi, le plus beau cadeau de saint-valentin qu’elle puisse me faire ; une sublime preuve d’amour qui fait de moi un heureux valentin.

**Author's Note:**

> Petit texte initialement posté sur DeviantArt, écrit pour commémorer la saint-valentin 2015.
> 
> Ne vous inquiétez pas du manque flagrant de descriptions des protagonistes. Je voulais raconter une histoire tout en laissant le plus possible le soin d’imaginer les personnages aux lecteurs créer eux-mêmes les personnages. (Ceci dit, bien que volontairement ignoré ici, il est possible que l’occasion de le découvrir dans éventuelles autres histoires.)
> 
> Il y a cependant quelques points que je tiens à préciser, et qui pouvait difficilement l’être au sein de cette histoire :  
>    1- Oui, Gwenaëlle est réellement amoureuse du narrateur, aussi étrange que cela puisse être.  
>    2- Je sais qu’en français le mot succube est masculin mais, en plus d’être ridicule, ça poserait de nombreux problème avec l’univers que j’ai créé pour cette histoire, donc…  
>    3- Non, le fait que Gwen soit un(e) succube ne donne aucune indication quant au sexe du narrateur, qui aurait très bien pu être une femme. C’est par contre une claire indication de ses préférences sexuelles.  
>    4- Je suis au courant que ce n’est pas toujours le maire en personne qui officie dans un mariage civil. Mais à quoi bon épilogué sur le sujet, surtout dans un texte si court ?  
>    5- J’ignore s’il est possible d’organiser un mariage le jour de la saint-Valentin. Si ce n’est pas le cas, on a qu’a dire que les choses sont légèrement différentes dans l’univers de Gwenaëlle, d’accord ?


End file.
